dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
When We Were Young
|image = 805 The Legend of Resurrection Mary (5).jpg |band = The Rigs ft. DeAnte Tyree Duckett |dance = The Legend of Resurrection Mary |album = World on Fire |released = November 17, 2017 |genre = Indie Rock |label = Saint Rogue Records |runtime = 3:54 |writer = |producer = |after = World on Fire }} " " is a song by The Rigs featuring DeAnte Tyree Duckett. It was used for Pressley's unseen solo "The Legend of Resurrection Mary" in Queen of the ALDC, which was not shown during the episode but was eventually shown in Unseen Dances, Untold Stories. Full solo Lyrics I wanna be an astronaut in a rock n' roll band I wanna shoot bad guys with a pointed hand I wanna sneak a kiss in the setting sun Oh, I wanna know love like when we were young I'm not sure I can explain a thing All the words are gone so I'll just sing Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo I wanna be a princess in an ivory tower I'm gonna find my knight before the sun goes down I wanna hold your hand til the day is done Oh, I've never known love like when we were young I'm not sure I can explain a thing All the words are gone so I'll just sing Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know love I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know I wanna know love, wanna know love, wanna know love Love is a game and it's all we need We played for fun but we played for keeps We'd sneak out with just the moon above Oh, we've never known love like when we were young No, we've never known love like when we were young Hey la la lalala hey yo (said I wanna know love) Hey la la lalala hey yo (wanna know love, wanna know love) Hey la la lalala hey yo (said I wanna know love) Hey la la lalala hey yo (wanna know love, wanna know love) Hey la la lalala hey yo (said I wanna know love) Hey la la lalala hey yo (said I wanna know, yeah) Hey la la lalala hey yo Hey la la lalala hey yo Gallery 805 The Legend of Resurrection Mary (1).jpg 805 The Legend of Resurrection Mary (2).jpg 805 The Legend of Resurrection Mary (3).jpg 805 The Legend of Resurrection Mary (4).jpg 805 Pressley solo costume.jpg 805 Soloists.jpg Category:Songs by The Rigs Category:Songs by DeAnte Tyree Duckett Category:Season Eight Songs Category:Season 8 Solo Songs Category:Pressley Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Queen of the ALDC Category:Contemporary Category:Indie Rock Category:Indie Category:Rock Category:Not Aired